Anime Couples in a Haunted House
by Kurakun1019
Summary: ........just read the story it's funny and actually makes sense..kind of
1. Chapter 1

Anime Couples in a haunted house (seriously haunted peoples)

I don't own Sephiroth, Seto, or Sanzo or Abel. Don't kno who Abel is anyway. Sasami, Jackie, Miyu, & Kristin are all original characters they belong to my buddies Sam and Jackie. This story also belongs to them so if you wanna thank or flame then tell them not me I'm just putting the story up.

Couples:

Miyu & Abel

Sasami & Sanzo

Jackie & Sephiroth

Kristin & Seto

One day the 4 couples were riding a charter bus and they were going to be staying at a n old large house that had been turned into a hotel/bed & breakfast. The 4 girls wanted to go and see what it was like so they took their boyfriends along with them. There was Miyu and Abel, Sasami and Sanzo, Jackie and Sephiroth, and Kristin and Seto. There would also be other people staying at the hotel with them. People that they were going to have to watch over later. The bus stopped and the 4 couples got off.

There they stood, in front of this huge house they thought couldn't have possibly been built by any normal person…

"What the hell are we doing at a place like this? This house is so old, Buddha must have been alive when it was built," exclaimed Sanzo while taking a long drag off his cigarette bud.

"And what the HELL makes you think it's alright to smoke around me?!" warned Sasami, as she snatched the cigarette away and tossed it 100 meters away. Everyone looked on in disbelief wondering how she could throw that far.

"…" Sanzo didn't have much to say after that.

"Why, it's positively lovely!" yelped Abel as he cupped his hands together all prissy-like and squealed like a little high school girl on her first date. Miyu only stared at Abel through slitted eyes and added: "Sometimes I really worry about you dear…"

"Oh but we could raise our children here! This place is the epitome of a family home!" Abel then grabbed both of Miyu's hands and continued, "Don't you agree?"

"Err…"

Getting annoyed and tired of all the yapping, Seto finally speaks up. "Well, while vampire-eater here keeps chatting about nonsense, I'll be inside." Seto then takes Kristin's hand. "Let's go"

"Fine. Who needs you?" Sanzo called back to Seto through an irritated tone. Seto stopped walking for only a second, then continued walking back up towards the entrance of the house. "Sanzo! Stop being so mean to the others! You're starting to be as bad as he is!" Sasami cried towards Sanzo.

"Not my fault. His tight-assness seems to rub off on everyone."

"Jeez…"

Out of the darkness appears a one-winged angel and his girlfriend Jackie. ()

"I could kill him for you if that's what you want," explained Sephiroth.

"Don't kill him!" yelled Sasami.

"Yes, don't. He isn't worth your time," said Jackie.

"…But…I need to kill something…being away from Cloud makes me want to punch babies…" Jackie takes Sephiroth's hands and tells him, "I feel that way sometimes, too. Although, except about the Cloud thing. Don't worry, you'll get your wish soon enough, my one-winged angel…" With that, Jackie flashes a warm smile to Sephiroth, the cold-hearted angel.

Even though he never admitted it, he always took pleasure in that smile. "If you say so…"

"Um, hello?? Did anybody just notice that I got dissed by some card-wielding loser?!" yelled Abel.

"They know, they just don't want to hurt your feelings," Miyu explained.

"Oh really?"

"Yep"

"How very thoughtful! I should thank them!" Just as Abel was about to approach the other two couples, Miyu quickly grabs Abel's robe, which causes him to fall on the ground.

"Hey!" Abel looked up at Miyu, who in turn looked down at him.

"They also know you're thankful."

"Oh…okay!"

She helped him up and they too went inside.

"Let's see what the others are doing, Sanzo-chan!"

"You can go. I'll wait out here."

"But why?!"

"Because holy scriptures say that priests shouldn't enter places like this."

Suddenly, a sword is drawn and is pointed at Sanzo's back.

"Holy Scriptures, my ass," said Sephiroth after pointing his Matsamune towards the priest's back. "You're going inside, and you're gonna like it. Otherwise I get my extra bowl of death today…" Sephiroth shows off his signature smirk, one that Jackie LOVES to death (and it's true too! )

"Humph. You think you can scare me just like that? Think again, wing-less angel."

"Let's go already!" Sasami pushes Sanzo towards the door and inside the house.

"Now he's gone." The remaining two walk up the door as Sephiroth opens it and gestures to Jackie to walk in first, "After you my Queen of Despair…" Jackie blushes and walks in.

Once everyone was inside they checked in and got the keys to their rooms. The place was nicer on the inside than the outside, "Damn they sure cleaned this place up didn't they? " Everyone nodded. "Well I say we head up to our rooms, get decent and then get dinner. Agreed?" "Agreed." Everyone headed up stairs and found their rooms, Abel and Miyu were next to Kristin and Seto who were across from Sasami and Sanzo who ere next to Jackie and Sephiroth. (Confusing?)

So everyone changed into something more decent because they had been on that buss for god knows how long and then went down into what is now a small restaurant, which used to be a ballroom. "Wow it's beautiful" Miyu and Sasami said in unison, and it indeed was beautiful. They all found a table to sit at and were soon greeted by their waiter, who looked like he hadn't slept in days, but still had a cheerful smile. "Good evening I'm David and I'll be serving you this evening. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Water" "Tea" "Coffee" "Make that two" "I'll have a red wine" "Me too please" "Just water" "Water"

David smiled before leaving. "That poor guy looks like the dead has been keeping him up" "Well I wouldn't be surprised there is a cemetery out back" "A cemetery?!"

Abel said getting rather uneasy. "Don't worry nothing's going to happen like in that movie Haunted Mansion or Dawn of the Dead," said Miyu putting a hand on his shoulder calming him down.

(Oh yeah just make it real obvious you guys)

David soon came back with their drinks, then took their orders and disappeared yet again to leave them to talk. "I am getting a bad feeling about our waiter." Sanzo said. "Why do you say that?" The other boys asked, but he didn't answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Later everyone was sitting in their rooms, Sanzo was reading while Sasami was sleeping next to him, Seto was on his laptop and Kristin was reading, Miyu was drawing and Abel was sleeping and Jackie and Sephiroth were cuddling.

Just then Miyu's room got cold real quick. "Help me." She turned and looked and there was ghost. "Help me." Miyu's scream was heard through out the house and everyone was running in. They saw a panicked Abel "What happened?!" "Miyu! She's gone! She's gone!"

The next morning Abel was all depressed and everyone was doing everything to cheer him up "Come on Abel, Hey I'll tell you what, How about I let you go vampire and chase me around. I'll bet that would make you feel better." He sighed "That's what Miyu used to do." sweatdrop Everyone sighed. "I give up" "But what happened"

Sasami smiled "Sanzo come with me." She grabbed his arm and ran back up to Abel and Miyu's room "What were you doing?" "Don't you remember?" She said smiling, Sanzo was as confused as ever. "Remember what?" " I'm part psychic." "Oh okay i see where your going with this." She nodded before closing her eyes and concentrating.

"Miyu was standing here by the fireplace. And she heard something." Sanzo walked to where Miyu was standing "What? What did she hear?" "She concentrated harder "Help me. Somebody was saying help me."

" 'Help me'? Was Miyu already in trouble? Oh no!" Sasami was very worried.

" No, it didn't sound like Miyu. It sounded very faint - almost like a whisper. I think someone was in the room with her, " Abel tried to recall what had happened.

"Someone was in the room with her other than you?" Sanzo added, "Then I wouldn't worry about this whisper buddy."

Abel shot him a mean , concerned look, " And what are you implying, baldy?!"

anger cross "ALRIGHT! Anybody who calls me 'baldy' ONE MORE TIME..."

"And what are you going to do about it?! Shoot your ' holy bullets' at me?"

"Shut up! I'm trying to concentrate, " Sasami told them. "Oh...sorry dear. Please continue!" Abel reassured her.

"Thank you."

"And exactly what were you getting at...priesty?" Abel looked towards Sanzo again. "I was saying that Miyu might be seeing someone else," Sanzo said, leaning againstthe wall with his eyes closed.

" NO WAY! You take that back! My Miyu would never betray me!"

"You sure about that, vampire man?"

"For the last time, I AM NOT A VAMPIRE! I drink the blood of vampires, not humans! People these days..."

Sanzo sighed. "Calm down. I was only kidding."

"Well don't scare me and put ideas in my head! If that were true...I wouldn't have anyone to chase around anymore..."

"What was that?" Sasami asked.

"Nothing." Abel quickly replied.

"Anyways, I'm trying to see if I can locate Miyu by tapping into her subconscience. If i found out anything I'll let you know right away Abel."

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you!!!" Abel quickly grabbed Sasami's hand and shakes it maliciously.

"S-sure..." Sasami stuttered under Abel's hand shaking.

"Watch it. She's mine," Sanzo reminded him.

"Oh i know i was just thanking her for helping me! Thank you once again, Sasami-chan!"

"N-n-no p-problem..." Sasami stammered as Abel continued to shake her hand.

"Alright - "Sanzo walked up to the two and unclamped Abel's hand from Sasami's, "that's enough. Let her keep trying to find your girlfriend. Stop killing all of her brain cells or I'm gonna KILL something else."

Abel pouted, "Fine, have it your way."

"Good. Now go on, Sasami."

"Sure thing"

Meanwhile...

"You think I can order some room service while we're in this dump?"

" 'Dump' ? What the hell's wrong with you?! This place isn't so bad. The inside is much nicer than the outside, " Kristin explained to Seto.

"Meh, that's what you think. I bet if I bulldoze this place, I could turn it into an even larger bed and breakfast with Kaiba Corp. running the shots! Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!

" Uhhh...where'd that evil laugh come from? "

" Must have been hanging around Marik for too long. "

"Oh..."

"..."

And right next door...

" Don't you ever wonder why you're always coming back after Cloud? "

" I already know why. He wants darkness. He always tries to find a way to get away from it, but eventually he always end up crawling back into the dark."

" I bet he likes you. "

"...WHAT?!?!"

"Heh heh... just kidding. Although he does get all emo when he thinks about you."

"Don't remind me..."

"Now let's talk about those crazy brothers of yours!"

"What brothers?"

" You know! Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz. They're smexy..."

"Ehh..."

"Actually, Loz is more manly, Yazoo is more girly, and Kadaj is the sexy one... I want his hair, It's so pretty..."

"And you don't want mine?"

"Well Kazu wants your hair. He told me so."

"Oh sure, your OTHER boyfriend wants my hair."

" Yep yep." Jackie flashed a quick smile.

"Hmm..."

"Well while you're thinking ..." Jackie went over to Sephiroth and sat on his lap, "Can I play with your wing again?" She smiled.

Sepiroth only blushed and unleashed his one wing.

"Yay! Thank you, Sephy..." Jackie told him as she kissed his forehead.

"..."He looked towards the floor and continued blushing from then on.


End file.
